


I was never your’s

by Lucifer_likes_muffins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1700s, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Hamiltrash (Hamilton), Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Lams - Freeform, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, M/M, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler - Freeform, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Minor Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Sad Eliza Schuyler, lams hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_likes_muffins/pseuds/Lucifer_likes_muffins
Summary: Elizabeth Schuyler married a rich man.A rich man that she hates, but as a woman in the 1700s there is nothing she can do about it.Despite her husbands controlling nature she happens to stumble into the arms of Maria Reynolds the slut and talk of the neighbourhood.Eliza isn’t one to judge and Maria’s story intrigues her.Alexander Hamilton and his illegal husband John Laurens live far from anyone else with their young daughter Pipper.Everything is perfect for them until they learn that Alexander’s cousin Maria is in hospital with potentially fatal wounds.They have to rush back to the city with 13 year old Pip and risk their life collapsing,Or,Leave Maria to die.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Laurens Interlude

**Pipper Laurens**

This was their fifth house.

while it was annoying and stressful for me, I wasn’t opposed to the constant moving around though, I had seen things and places no other woman my age, or in that case most woman, had ever seen!

This house was gorgeous. With silver stone walls and turrets that stretched high into the sky I was sure this was an actual castle! “You like it?” I whirled around to see my dad standing there, a smile on his face. I wasn’t either of my farther’s biological child, I did however have a rather strong resemblance to my Dad. “It’s gorgeous!” I exclaimed. 

“May I look around?” I asked barely able to hold the excitement brewing in my chest. “Why not? Now go find your room and write to Martha you know how your grandma gets when she is left in the dark.”

_Dearest Grandma,_

_I happen to have the pleasure of writing to you from the comfort of a warm bed a single day before we were to reach the house. Pa has been stressed all week and is currently having a serious talk with Dad about whatever it is hanging over his head that is making him act so. Also I would like to inform you that Macbeth did come perilously and perfectly on time. I find that there is quite a chance it shall become my favourite Scottish tragedy. However while we touch of the subject I would like to bring my favourite manuscript into consideration. You shall remember gifting me Hamlet? Correct? Well after along procrastination period I read it. It was amazing I have never read anything better! I must return to the dining room now as Pa calls me for supper,_

_Loving Regards,_

_Phillipina Maria Alexandra Anne Haven Cathrine Laurens._


	2. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Maria Reynolds**

I clenched my waist as the bullet penetrated my skin.

I heard a loud cackle alongside a “That’ll teach you, you disobedient whore!” I ignored the words as I had many times and continued the place pressure on the wound. The pain spread further up my stomach. My son. My heart contracted when the thought entered my mind and with tears still bleeding from my eyes I pushed myself up.

A scream ripped itself from my lungs and I fell back in defeat.

I was all alone.

I was dead. 

No one would help me.

Hands to soft to belong to an adult wrapped themselves around my limp body. Brown hair tickled my face.

And.

Everything.

Went.

Black.


	3. Take a break.

“What is going on with you love?” I asked the small Caribbean in my arms. My husband who was usually bright and full of light had darkened over the last few days. “Maria.” I looked at him with confusion. Maria was his cousin, clad with an amazing sense of humour and a cheeky smile that made everyone swoon as she walked by. What could have happened that would has taken Alexander so far under to not even smile. I felt paper being pushed into my hand and Alex curled deeper into my side.

_Dear the family of Maria Reynolds-Hamilton._

_I find that I have been placed with the duty of informing you of Maria’s ill fate. On the third of December 1784 Maria was shot in leaving her house in Harlem. I happened to have recently moved into the house to far from Maria and carried her to a friend who I knew has medical experience, doctor Henry. Nonetheless you will need to make haste as money is needed for her medicalisation, and despite my considerable wealth I fall under the burden of my Husband and he has made the decision to abstain our money from Maria._

_Kind and hopeful regards, Elizabeth (Schuyler) van Amsterdam_

“I don’t want to have to move us again.” Alex murmured. “Pipper deserves better then that.” I shook my head. That wouldn’t do. “Maria is your cousin and I know you lover her, we don’t have to move!” I said with hope. But Alex shook his head. “It’ll be too obvious that we are together.” That was true, but we also had Peggy! A young woman who I had attended biology school with. “We could contact Peggy, she looks enough like Pipper to be her mum and I’ll be pip’s dad, I don’t know you can maybe her uncle.” I explained. Alexander’s eyes lit up and I could see him thinking and trying to figure out how well this plan would work. “Well I must write to Peggy immediately tell pipper we’re going on a trip to Harlem.”


End file.
